The field of the present disclosure relates generally to bottle assemblies and more particularly to a vented nipple for a bottle assembly.
Bottle assemblies, such as infant bottle assemblies, typically have multiple components including a bottle, a nipple, a collar for securing the nipple to the bottle, and a cap for covering the nipple when the bottle is not in use. The nipple typically has one or more openings for allowing liquid contained within the bottle to exit through the nipple and into an infant's mouth for consumption by the infant (or young child). During use, the infant places an end of the nipple in their mouth and sucks on the nipple to withdraw the liquid contained within the bottle.
With some known bottle assemblies it is difficult for an infant to drink liquid such as milk from the bottle because there are no openings that enable air to enter the bottle. As an infant sucks on the bottle to remove the liquid contained therein, a vacuum is created within the bottle assembly. Air must then enter the bottle to replace the milk and relieve the vacuum pressure therein so that the milk can flow from the bottle assembly. At least some known bottle assemblies without venting features can cause the vacuum to rise to an unacceptable level causing the nipple to deform and break contact with the infant's lips, resulting in the infant swallowing air, which can be attributed to colic and spit-up in bottle-feeding infants.
At least some bottle assemblies include a removable vent assembly that can be positioned within the bottle. Some examples of vented bottle assemblies include those available from Handi-Craft Company under the trade name Dr. Brown's. In these bottle assemblies, the vent assembly allows air to enter the bottle while the infant consumes the liquid through the nipple, thus alleviating or reducing the formation of a vacuum within the bottle during nursing. The vent assembly typically seats, at least in part, on the rim of the bottle and a collar assembly including a collar and nipple are together threadably secured down over the vent assembly to external threads on the neck of the bottle.
There is a need for a vented bottle assembly, and in particular a vented bottle assembly in which the number of additional pieces is reduced and that can still be used without the risk of leakage.